Echoes in my mind
by LostinFairyTales
Summary: Renowned portal jumper and thief Jefferson had always sworn never to grow too close to anybody: his constant travelling and reckless ways meant he hardly had time for any form of lasting relationship. That was until he became associated with scientist and doctor Victor Frankenstein, and his sister, a girl bound by her engagement and longing for an adventure... Mad/Whale Brotp.
1. Chapter 1

Jefferson was late: very late, and his business partner did not accept tardiness. Not that it was his fault, Jefferson considered, as he ran through the forest. It wasn't his fault that he had overslept, and it was the brunette barmaid who'd started the fight. It was petty really: all he'd done was forgotten her name…and accidentally mistaken her for the other barmaid he'd slept with from that tavern. In his hung-over mind, they all looked the same. He halted at the door to Rumplestiltskin's castle, catching his breath before straightening up. He ran a hand through his hair and rocked on his heels slightly before pushing open the door with as much vigour as he could manage. Jefferson anticipated his business partner's wrath, but fortunately the imp was facing away from the door, spinning gold. He hadn't appeared to have noticed the portal jumper's arrival.

"What time do you call this?" A sarcastic, yet distinctively feminine voice called. Jefferson whirled around to see the girl Rumplestiltskin was mentoring. Regina. Somehow her name had stuck, although Regina no longer seemed as innocent and heartbroken as she had when they'd met only a week or so ago. There was a cold determination in her eyes and a presumptuous grin on her face.

"I overslept." He muttered in response, striding past her towards Rumplestiltskin, who still had his back turned to them both.

"Why is there a hand shape on your cheek?" Jefferson glared at Regina, quickly rubbing at his cheek. He'd hoped the mark from where the infuriated barmaid had slapped him had gone.

"Did you have a lover's tiff with another random barmaid?" Regina asked sweetly, unable to hide her amusement at her jibes.

"Shut up and go make some potions." Regina opened her mouth to retort, but Rumplestiltskin suddenly snapped a gold thread and the room fell silent.

"Regina, go and fetch the potions book and the necessary ingredients for the disarming potion, Jefferson come here." The imp ordered. Once Regina was out of the room, Rumpelstiltskin spoke again:

"I need you to go back to the 'land without colour', as you call it." He ignored Jefferson's sigh at the request, winding more of the golden thread into a basket at his feet.

"But there's nothing there to steal."

"I don't want you steal me anything, I want you to check up on that Victor Frankenstein. I'm rather interested to see if he has successfully managed to resurrect the dead."

Jefferson gave another melodramatic sigh, toying with the hat in his hands as if he was considering whether to defy Rumplestiltskin or not.

"Can't I track down the ruby slippers instead?" He moaned, but judging by the imp's disapproving look, he knew that his fate was sealed. Reluctantly, he let go of the hat, watching it enlarge in a swirl of purple, preparing to jump. He stopped at the sound of Rumplestiltskin calling his name, in his usual 'dark one' voice: a horribly high-pitched, almost satirical sound. With a devious grin the imp said:

"Don't be late again dearie."


	2. Chapter 2

Cursing Rumplestiltskin under his breath, Jefferson made his way up to the Frankenstein residence: a huge castle, which coincidentally, Jefferson noticed, was not too far from a graveyard. He was really beginning to hate coming to this realm, for the lack of colour was horribly draining and he couldn't fathom why anyone would live in a place without magic.

Still, Rumplestiltskin was hardly the right employer to outright disobey, and the scientist could probably do with being checked up on now and again. He knocked on the door, before leaning on a pillar, observing the isolated countryside around the castle.

'_The view could almost be considered scenic_,' he thought,'_if there were some colour in the endless hills and the sky was blue instead of a permanent grey_. '

"Jefferson! Just the person I wanted to see." Victor said, answering the door. His voice sounded suspiciously happy, but also oddly relieved. Jefferson hoped he wasn't under the illusion that they were friends.

"I'm here on business." He sharply replied, "Rumplestiltskin send me to find out how that little...experiment of yours is going."

Victor's face fell slightly and he murmured lowly: "Not too well I'm afraid."

"Oh?"

Now Victor had caught Jefferson's attention.

"I suppose you should see for yourself."

Victor motioned for him to come inside and Jefferson followed him across the rather grand hallway to a bolted door, although he vaguely recalled the laboratory being down a staircase to the cellars. Instead, they arrived inside what was the castle dungeons. In such a developed and civilised society, they should have been empty, but in the silence Jefferson could hear a growl from behind the bars. Hesitantly, Victor lit the candle above them, filling the room with light. Opposite them sat a man, hunched in the corner of the cell. His clothes, which Jefferson suspected was a uniform, had several rips and tears, and his skin was severely scarred. The prisoner suddenly looked up at them, his face wild with fury.

"That's your experiment? What the hell happened to him?"

"He's my brother. Or he was." Victor sighed, shaking his head. "The heart I chose from that vault must have been from a murderer."

"How do you know that?" Jefferson knew it was pointless asking, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Because as soon as I resurrected my brother, he-" Victor paused, swallowing as he stared straight at the prisoner,"killed our father."

"I'm sorry." Jefferson tried to sound as sympathetic as possible. Although he knew nothing of what it was to have a family, he knew it must have been pretty horrific for Victor to know his brother murdered his father, all because he'd resurrected him.

"What will you do with him now?" He asked

"I don't know." Victor admitted, "I tried to shoot him, he even pressed the gun to his forehead, but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

Jefferson placed a hand on Victor's shoulder, suspiciously eyeing the monster that was Victor's brother.

"I'm sure you can find a way to truly bring your brother back." He said soothingly, easily slipping into the little acts he put on. With the right tone of voice and a cheeky smile he could persuade anyone to do anything: almost anyone. Victor didn't reply, frowning at the portal jumper with uncertainty. But Jefferson's job was done- Rumplestiltskin had told him to gather information on Victor's experiment, not console him.

"Well, you know me, places to go, things to steal," Jefferson announced, taking a step back and pushing open the door. Victor nodded and bolted the door shut behind them, before showing Jefferson to the door and outstretched a hand. Jefferson shook, tipping his hat slightly.

"Before you go, could I ask you a favour?" Victor questioned.

"Just as long as it doesn't involve me getting you another heart."

"No, no, nothing of the sort. I was wondering if you could attend a ball my father was going to host. It's too late to cancel and I intend to keep my father's death as covered up as possible for the moment. But they are always a bore and you did say you were the life and soul of every party?"

Jefferson raised his eyebrows, grinning slightly. He couldn't resist any form of celebration, especially when he was gate-crashing.

"Count me in."


	3. Chapter 3

Cautiously, Jefferson peered around the entrance to the cave. He could just about see inside, where a scaled body was gently rising and falling. It was now or never. Jefferson slipped inside and hurried into the creäture's lair. He was right: it was fast asleep, which made his task a little easier. As quietly as he could manage, Jefferson gingerly stepped closer, before reaching out to grab the item. Despite the egg containing a dragon, it wasn't any larger than a large chicken egg, but it wouldn't fit into Jefferson's bag, so he had to resort to tucking the egg underneath one arm. Suddenly, the dragon's breathing fluctuated, it's nostrils flaring. Startled, Jefferson stumbled backwards, a foot landing on something rounded. He looked down at his foot, which had trodden on the dragon's foot. The creäture gave a moan, one eye snapping open.

"Oh bloody hell." Jefferson muttered, turning on his heel and running. He didn't dare look back, praying to the gods that the dragon's sleepiness would give him enough of a head start. The light of the entrance grew brighter, and to his delight he was able to escape the cave alive, a burning ball of flames tailing after him. Jefferson dashed up the hill, setting his backup plan into action. He shoved the pile of rocks and watched them tumble-down the slope and block the cave. That dragon wouldn't be bothering him for a while. Yet Jefferson couldn't shake the smell of burning, twisting around to discover the edge of his coat had set alight.

'_Rumplestiltskin better be pleased_.' He thought as he stamped on his coat with his boot. '_That beast almost ruined my best coat_.'

Fortunately, Rumplestiltskin seemed pleased when Jefferson presented him the egg, although he noticed the imp's foul mood from earlier that morning hadn't fully gone away.

"Take as much as you see fit." He'd informed Jefferson with a dismissive wave of his hand, before turning his attention to a set of empty vials, each with a label for a different form of magic.

"Rumplestiltskin?" Jefferson paused, unsure of how to approach the question. He'd never really asked for time off, Rumplestiltskin had always told him when he required Jefferson's services.

"You wish for the evening off, do you not?" Rumplestiltskin said.

"Yes. I do." Jefferson fiddled with his collar, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"As you have successfully obtained the dragon egg, I suppose you deserve the evening off."

"Thank you." Jefferson gave a small bow, shoving the last few strands of golden thread into his bag. As he wandered through the forest, Jefferson couldn't quite shake the notion that the imp knew something he didn't. He'd been far too irritable that morning to just let his business partner take the evening off and his devilish smile meant only one thing: Rumplestiltskin had looked into his future again.

'But of course.' Jefferson thought, 'he won't tell me what he's seen.'

* * *

"I think I know why you said this was a bore." Jefferson muttered glumly. This was the first and last favour he was ever doing for Victor. Everything at the ball was as dull as the black and white realm itself: the orchestra's music was monotone, the guests stood stiffly in groups politely chatting and even the alcohol was weak. Jefferson tapped at his glass before drinking the remaining wine inside.

"I've had to attend one since I was ten." Victor groaned, hastily drinking from his re-filled glass as he waved at another cluster of 'family friends'.

"I swear," He said to Jefferson, "if anyone else asks me about my father's business trip I'll-" Victor paused as the orchestra struck up a more lively tune, couples drifting towards the middle of the hall to dance.

"Speaking of which, are all of your family friends old couples?" Jefferson sighed, watching the dancing. "Where are the young, attractive women for me to dance with?"

Victor opened his mouth to reply, when over the music came the sound of someone calling his name. From the crowd came a girl, smiling brightly at them both. Dazed, Jefferson smiled back.

'_As if by magic_.' Jefferson thought. He could still feel himself smiling, even after she had fondly embraced Victor.

"Jefferson, this is Elizabeth, my younger sister."

Elizabeth extended a hand, which Jefferson took. He knew she was probably expecting him to shake it, but instead Jefferson lifted her hand slightly and pressed his lips to Elizabeth's pale skin. Only then did he notice the metal band around her ring finger. He straightened up, hoping his embarrassment wasn't clear on his cheeks. But Elizabeth hadn't seemed to have noticed, laughing softly before teasing Victor:

"None of your other fellow scientists are so charming!"

"Jefferson isn't exactly a scientist." Victor replied, meeting Jefferson's eye with a glare.

"It's a long story," Victor continued, before Elizabeth could ask any questions, "And you should find your fiancé."

Elizabeth nodded, disappearing into the crowd. Jefferson watched her twist and turn past the dancers, straining to hear her laughter as she was briefly chatted to several guests, before reuniting with a tall, cloaked figure on the far side of the hall. He looked away when she kissed his cheek.

"I probably ought to have warned you." Victor said, "but I thought as she was my sister you would have had the respect to not flirt with her."

With that, he turned away, suddenly very interested in the conversation being held by the two generals stood next to them. Jefferson topped up his wine glass, fixing a grim smile on his face, trying to hide the fact that his pride was just a little wounded by Victor's words. He began contemplating leaving the party and going back to a certain tavern when a hand caught his elbow.

Startled, Jefferson turned to see Elizabeth was behind him.

"I was wondering, would you like to accompany me to the balcony overlooking the gardens?"

"What about your fiancé?" Jefferson asked.

"I've managed to shake him off, for now at least. I wish to talk more with you, if that's alright with you." Elizabeth said, "You seem interesting." She added with a wink.

For a moment Jefferson hesitated. Usually, an engagement ring hadn't stopped Jefferson, but Victor's comment was still on his mind. Taking one last swig of the pathetic excuse for red wine, Jefferson took Elizabeth's arm and began to walk. She led him past the dancers towards a window, connected to a stone balcony. Once they were both outside, Elizabeth closed the window behind them, the music fading away. The early spring air was cooler than Jefferson had anticipated, though it was a welcome relief from the hall, which suddenly seemed to have been very stuffy.

Elizabeth slipped her arm out of Jefferson's, walking over to the railings, before facing him.

"So, are you from that realm Victor visited: the one with all the colours?"Elizabeth asked.

"Indeed." Jefferson figured it was best to tell the truth, as he could hardly deny that he was not colourless like her and Victor.

"From what Victor wrote in his letters to me, it sounds marvellous."

"Oh it is." Jefferson placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And there are other realms out there too, as far as the eye can see." He said, stretching out his other arm and motioning in a semi-circle around them.

"Just today, I was in a realm called 'Middle Earth', where I fought a dragon."

"I don't believe you." Elizabeth replied, smiling as though she knew that was the exact opposite of what Jefferson had expected to hear.

"If you'd fought a dragon," She deliberated, "then you would surely have some sort of battle wound, or a token of your victory?"

Jefferson turned to face her, bemused at how seriously she was taking his claim. Unlike most, Elizabeth seemed harder to impress, but he liked a challenge. Jefferson responded with one of his infamous grins, yet Elizabeth remained undeterred.

"Perhaps 'fighting' the dragon was a slight exaggeration." Jefferson admitted.

"Slight?"

"Well I was stealing its egg, and only a fool would fight a dragon face on. I used a sleeping potion and snuck in whilst the dragon was sleeping," he explained, "although the creäture did damn near burn me to a crisp."

Elizabeth laughed, stopping short as she glanced back behind them towards the ballroom.

"Jump over the ledge." She ordered, pointing to the balcony.

"What?"

"It's not that far off the ground. Now unless you want your blood as the Count's next beverage, I suggest you jump."

"Your fiancé is a vampire?"

"For goodness sake, just jump!" Elizabeth hissed, pushing Jefferson over the ledge. He deftly landed on the grass below, his fingers keeping his hat firmly on his head. The sound of footsteps grew louder and Jefferson hide beneath the balcony, eavesdropping upon the conversation that drifted down to his ears.

"...just getting some air. No, I was alone." Jefferson heard Elizabeth say rather defensively.

"Come back inside. I hoped we could dance." The Count replied, with an accent Jefferson couldn't quite place. He waited until their voices had faded away and there was nothing but the silence around him. Jefferson soon found the gate out of the gardens and headed back to the woods, where the steel doors that lead to the hat's hallway awaited him. He stepped through, although Jefferson no longer had any intentions of seeking the company of barmaids and fools to beat at gambling. Not that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has followed, reviewed, or added this story to their favourites. I really appreciate it and hope you enjoy]**

* * *

Jefferson opened up the cupboard, looking over the potion list before searching the shelves. The shelves were filled with all sorts of ingredients, and it took some time for him to find the necessary items among the various vials, bottles and boxes. Gathering what he needed, Jefferson went back to his bench, aware Regina was watching. She was also practicing her potions, although her skills were not as advanced as his. Keeping his eyes trained to the instructions, Jefferson prised a unicorn hair from its container, adding two drops of the ogre blood. He knew well that this potion required concentration, yet Jefferson couldn't focus, which he put down to the fact that Regina's eyes were boring into his back, rather than admit that his thoughts were straying to someone else.

"_Unless you want to be the Count's next beverage…" _ Shaking his head, Jefferson ignored Elizabeth's voice. It was vital that the potion was made successfully: an invisibility potion was difficult to master but Jefferson knew that it would come in handy. He was about to add the last ingredient, the hardest part of all, when a loud crash startled him.

Jefferson turned to see a smashed bottle on the floor, a transparent liquid seeping out. Regina had knelt and was picking up the shards, crying out in pain. With a flick of his wrist, the glass and its contents vanished. Regina looked up in surprise.

"You can do magic too?"

Jefferson gave a nonchalant shrug, frowning as a putrid smell wafted over from Regina's bench.

"No, no, don't do that!" Regina cried, hurrying back to her potion, which had turned a sludge colour and was producing green smoke. The girl was panicking, wafting at the smoke in desperation.

"How much knotweed did you add?" Jefferson choked out, pressing a hand over his mouth as he moved to Regina's bench.

"I don't know!" Regina replied, flicking through her potions book for a remedy. Jefferson grabbed a vial Regina had left on her table, pouring half of it into the potion. It cleared into the intended blue colour, the fumes stopping.

"Thank you." Regina said, pushing open the window, "You won't tell Rumplestiltskin, will you? About this or me breaking that bottle?"

Jefferson looked at her, noticing the stray hair that had slipped out of her braid. His eyes strayed down to Regina's chest. Her corset had been done up so tightly; Jefferson found it hard not to stare.

"Of course not." He said. Regina sighed with relief, slipping back into her seat.

"I can't even do a simple potion." She said despairingly. "l'll never master potions or magic like you."

"That's not true." Jefferson sat down beside her, gently peeling the hair from her forehead and tucking it behind her ear.

"I made plenty of mistakes when I started. Just ask Rumplestiltskin."

Regina laughed softly, and Jefferson whispered in her ear: "Now do you want me to run through the potion with you?"

Jefferson hadn't realised just how much time he'd spent helping Regina until he heard the sound of the doors flying open, announcing the return of Rumplestiltskin. Both he and Regina looked up at him rather guiltily as he stood at the doorway. Jefferson suddenly becoming aware that his hand was resting on top of hers, and quickly moved it away, before going back over to his bench.

"I think I can do the potion now, thanks." Regina said, adding a few drops of the knotweed liked he'd shown her. She cast a grateful glance at Jefferson as her potion remained blue.

"Excellent Regina, you are improving." Rumplestiltskin commented, walking past them both to close the potions cupboard, before turning his attention to Jefferson's abandoned potion.

"Finish yours Jefferson." He instructed, leaning in slightly before coldly adding, "don't help Regina again."

Jefferson nodded, feeling both Regina and his business partner's gaze on him as he moved his hand, a small blaze of magic forming inside the bottle. The magic faded away, leaving the potion a silver colour. Regina mouth dropped slightly in amazement, but it was the imp's grin that sent a shiver down Jefferson's spine.

"Very good, very good indeed," Rumplestiltskin said approvingly. "Regina, take your books back to the library and get back to that castle of your husband's."

Regina frowned at the mention of the King, but did as the imp ordered, gathering her books and leaving the potions room.

"Your magic is coming along nicely." Rumplestiltskin continued, "Perhaps you'll finally be able to rip out a heart?"

Jefferson didn't answer, shuddering at the thought as Rumplestiltskin began rummaging through the potions cupboard.

"Where is the water from the mermaid cove?" He asked.

"Oh, I knocked it over." Jefferson lied, "I'll go and collect some more if you like?"

"Indeed you will. Take the invisibility potion with you: it's yours to keep."

Jefferson pocketed the invisibility potion, taking his hat off the hook by the door. He placed it on the floor, twisting it with his wrist before leaping through.


	5. Chapter 5

After successfully collecting more mermaid water from the cove in Neverland, Jefferson had intended to go straight back to the Enchanted Forest. But somehow, once inside the hat he found himself drawn to the steel door of the land without colour. Jefferson firmly told himself as he stepped through that he was only going for a replacement vial, pushing any thoughts of Elizabeth from his head. It had been hard enough trying to convince the flirtatious mermaids that his lack of attention to their chatter wasn't because he had fallen in love.

'_Love would be an exaggeration anyway, this is merely an infatuation. I don't have time for love._' Jefferson thought before muttering aloud one of Rumplestiltskin's mottos:

"Love is weakness."

As Jefferson walked up the drive to the castle, he noticed a horse and carriage was parked outside. He gave a courteous nod to the driver, attempting to vanquish the voice in his head that insisted the carriage was Elizabeth's and that she was in the castle. For a moment, he considered turning back, but he knew Rumplestiltskin would soon notice the missing vial that Regina had broken. He could buy a replacement, but that would be out of his own wages. Stealing was free, and Victor had plenty of spare bottles in his laboratory.

'_I'll just borrow a vial or two and leave._'

He knocked on the door, and Igor answered, showing Jefferson to Victor's laboratory. Even in the daylight, the castle seemed dull, the dim sunlight only exemplifying the shadows that lingered in every corner. Jefferson stopped for a moment to observe the portrait he'd caught sight of. A man and woman stood in the centre, which Jefferson guessed were Victor's parents. His father stood rigidly, his steely eyes cool with determination, whereas his mother seemed more kindly, a baby cradled in her arms. By her side stood a boy, who was clutching his mother's hand, his face an infant version of Victor's. The other child was Elizabeth, knelt between Victor's parents, whom until then Jefferson had presumed were also her parents. He looked a little closer, frowning slightly in confusion. Elizabeth's features didn't match the couple: unlike Victor, whose smile mirrored his mother's. Somehow Elizabeth didn't quite seem to belong, even though they were all in black and white.

Ah, I see you've noticed." Igor said. "Although Miss Elizabeth is considered to be a very close sister to both Victor and his brother Gerhardt, she was in fact adopted, hence her features not matching Alphonse or his wife." Jefferson nodded and followed Igor through to the laboratory, though he hesitated at the sound of Elizabeth's voice.

"Oh Victor, you make it sound as though it was meant to be an enjoyable day out."

Igor had slipped inside, busying himself with tiding away equipment, although Jefferson remained in the doorway for a moment, listening to their content chatter. If Victor and Elizabeth weren't brother and adopted sister, Jefferson would almost be convinced they were together, bickering like an old married couple. This illusion was shattered by Elizabeth grabbing a nearby book, bashing it against her brother's arm. He wasn't injured and instead was rather enjoying her playful violence.

'_Maybe that's what it's like to have people care about you: siblings and parents to rely on._'

Suddenly Victor noted they had a visitor, bashfully setting the book down on the table. "Jefferson! I didn't realise you'd be paying us a visit."

Elizabeth looked up, her expression momentarily blank, but a giveaway smile suddenly brightened up her features. She quickly dropped her head back into the book she'd used to attack Victor, her eyes furtively scanning the words. Jefferson didn't fancy making conversation, overcome by a unfamilair sense of awkwardness. He could feel a hot flush making the back of his neck burn, which he put down to the bright lights of the laboratory, not the fact that Elizabeth kept sneaking glances back up from her book in his direction.

Jefferson drummed his fingers on the metal operating table, realising the current situation hardly allowed him to steal. He couldn't steal right in front of her, so he decided to go for the more honest approach:

"I was just on my way back from a job and was wondering if you have any spare vials I could borrow?"

"By borrow you mean never return?" Victor replied, raising his eyebrows at Jefferson, though his tone seemed more amiable than it had been when they'd last spoken at the ball.

"Yep."

The scientist rolled his eyes, taking an empty vial from a cupboard, which was filled with far different things to that of Rumplestiltskin's cupboards. Where the Dark One collected different types of magic, Victor collected what Jefferson vaguely recalled were called 'elements'.

Jefferson took the vial from Victor, slipping it into his bag. He nodded in thanks and took a step back to leave, but Victor motioned to a wooden stool, sitting down on one himself.

"Come Jefferson; tell us of today's adventures."

"Yes," Elizabeth chimed in, properly looking up from the book so that her eyes met Jefferson's.

"I'm sure you had more fun than me."

Reluctantly, Jefferson sat down on the stool. His charismatic storytelling came easily enough, and soon he had both Elizabeth and Victor enthralled with his embellished tales of the trip to Neverland, telling them of the mysterious Peter Pan and his devoted 'lost boys', as well as the mermaids, fairies and pirates that also inhabited the island where you never aged. He finished the stories by producing the vial of mermaid water, shaking the turquoise liquid until it bubbled.

"Wow." Elizabeth said, her face still lit up at the romanticised thoughts of Neverland that Jefferson had conjured. "You really did have a better day than me."

"What was so bad about your day?" Jefferson asked, taking a sip of the tea Igor had brought for them each. He leant back in his seat, listening with amusement to Elizabeth's rant about having to go and try on her wedding dress, then compare it with the bridesmaid's dresses, before deciding which flowers to have, as the Count wanted lilies, and Elizabeth wanted roses. She revealed she went with the lilies , but only out of her desperation to leave.

"And tomorrow he wants to take me out for more dancing practice!" Elizabeth complained wearily, her shoulder's dropping as she slumped into the chair.

"I can't dance for toffee." She added miserably, "At the ball last week I kept standing on his toes."

Victor had bitten his lip to stop a laugh escaping him, and exchanged a look with Jefferson, who was also smiling at Elizabeth's rather melodramatic pitifulness.

"It's not funny!" She cried, "I'm serious!"

"I'm sure you can dance, you just need the right partner." Jefferson said, winking at Elizabeth. He was about to add something, when Victor interrupted, "If you practice a little more with the Count, then you may find dancing easier, and aren't vampires renowned for being excellent dancers?"

"Yes and Elizabeth Frankenstein's are not." She muttered, sighing as she glanced at the clock. "I better get going; you know the Count hates having to wait."

Elizabeth pocketed the book she'd been reading, and gave her brother a brief hug before dashing off up the stairs. Jefferson waited until her footsteps had fully faded before announcing he also needed to go, claiming Rumplestiltskin was expecting him.

To his surprise the carriage was still on the driveway, and Elizabeth was stood on the porch, her arms folded to combat the cold wind.

"I thought the Count would be here?"

Elizabeth shook her head, her breath misting between them as she exhaled.

"He always arrives five minutes late, because he knows I take five minutes to actually leave." Elizabeth laughed, before adding, "I figured you wanted to say something earlier, but Victor stopped you."

"I was going to offer you a dance lesson. I like to think of myself as a fairly decent dancer: waltz, tango, polka, you name it, I can teach you."

"Well then, I suppose I accept your offer." Elizabeth said, letting out a startled cry as Jefferson grabbed her hand and spun her around. Her foot caught the other and she stumbled into him, her head hitting his chest. She rested there for a second, and Jefferson couldn't help but to put his arm around her back to support her, his fingers catching her bare shoulder. Suddenly, Elizabeth hurriedly backed away, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she caught her breath.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped, "I told you I couldn't dance."

"Don't worry about it." Jefferson said, hastily retracting his hand from her back at the clatter of horse hooves approaching the house.

"Maybe we could dance some other time?" Elizabeth said, glancing behind to where a carriage had pulled up, the Count's low voice just about audible. "I should probably go." She added, hurrying down the stone steps before Jefferson could say goodbye. He watched the grey drizzle splatter her dress until she rounded the corner and vanished from sight. But he could imagine her clambering into the carriage, the Count there to greet her, to hold her the way he couldn't, to talk to her without having to hide. Jefferson knew Elizabeth wasn't even his to want, that he wasn't even supposed to have led her on in the first place.

'Y_ou just couldn't stop yourself, could you?_' He thought resentfully, stepping out into the rain. Jefferson wished for a way out, a door he could step through that would take him back to a time when he had never even known of Elizabeth's existence. As he re-entered the hat's hall of doors, Jefferson swore to himself he would never go back through to the land without colour, never say another word to her.

But Jefferson never could keep any of his promises.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Jefferson had arrived at Rumplestiltskin's castle, night was already falling and Regina had long since left the castle. There was a faint glow of gold from under the door to the potions room, meaning that Rumplestiltskin was still awake. The imp gave a brief nod as Jefferson entered, though he turned his back almost immediately, allowing Jefferson to surreptitiously replace the broken vial and slip the mermaid water back into its place on the shelf.

"How are those experiments of Victor's going? Has he made his monster?" Rumplestiltskin asked suddenly, startling Jefferson, though he knew by now not to be surprised by Rumplestiltskin seeming to know where he'd been even without Jefferson telling him.

"He has indeed successfully resurrected the dead…" Jefferson began, trailing off slightly.

'_What I am supposed to tell him? Oh yes, but then the monster murdered their father._'

"But?" Rumplestiltskin said, finally turning to properly acknowledge Jefferson. His voice had risen dangerously high, and Jefferson knew he had piqued the imp's interest.

"But," Jefferson continued, "the patient, his brother, seems to have gained some violent qualities." Jefferson hesitated, rather hoping he didn't have to go on. Even if he didn't have a father of his own, he could still imagine the horror of the events. However Rumplestiltskin was listening attentively, his small form somehow looming over Jefferson, forcing him to add:

"He murdered their father."

"Oh." The imp muttered, without a hint of compassion. "Yet Victor did successfully resurrect the dead, albeit with some undesired features?"

Jefferson gave a shrug, clasping his hands together.

"That hardly matters as his funds run out at the end of the month, and without any money, he cannot salvage his monster."

Rumplestiltskin gave a giggle, and with a snap of his fingers he was holding a bulging pouch.

"Well you know that money is hardly an issue when you work for me."

He handed Jefferson the pouch, smiling at the portal jumper's confused look.

"Yes, Victor does work for me, though not directly like you." Rumplestiltskin added. "I am...invested in his work. Therefore, in addition to retrieving items for me, I would like you to visit the dear doctor every few days, find out how his work is developing and pass on funds from me.

Jefferson wanted to protest, conscious of the vow he'd made, but he knew there was no use arguing with Rumplestiltskin. Not when the imp had made up his mind.

* * *

For once, the weather in the land without colour seemed pleasant, the first few rays of spring sunshine making the bleak realm look somewhat brighter. On arriving at the Frankenstein castle, Jefferson decided to take a more scenic route up to the castle, wandering into the vast gardens that the house overlooked. He couldn't help but to admire the well-tended to plants, with flowers that were beginning to uncurl their petals, the last few droplets of dew cocooned on the broad leaves.

He continued on, though Jefferson got the sense that he was straying further away from the castle, rather than towards it. In black and white, everything looked the same. Disgruntled, he turned another corner of the maze of plants to find Elizabeth, sat reading on a wooden bench, her head buried in a book. Jefferson attempted to step back and get away before she realised his arrival, but something snapped underneath the weight of his foot. Elizabeth's head jerked up, a startled look in her eyes reminding Jefferson of a deer.

"Jefferson! You didn't just appear in your hat did you?" Elizabeth said.

"No, no. I've wandered through this garden trying to get to the castle, only I'm a little lost."

Jefferson's eyes trailed down to the grass, where a trowel and some seeds lay beneath the bench. Elizabeth followed his gaze.

"I do a bit of the gardening." she explained, "as this is my part of the garden. If you want to go up to the castle, it's about four hundred yards north from here, past the rose bushes. But if Victor isn't expecting you, which he never seems to be, then maybe you could stay here a while?"

Jefferson did as she requested, sitting down beside her, the worn novel resting between them. He squinted slightly at the small text, though it was impossible to read from a distance. Elizabeth picked up the book and closed it to the worn cover, before placing it on his lap. He stared the spiralled letters that spelt out the title and author, though his lips couldn't form the words they produced. Hesitantly, Jefferson flicked through the pages, aware that Elizabeth was probably expecting him to read the title. He kept his head bowed, unable to look her in the eye, unable to admit it to her.

"You can read, can't you?" Elizabeth asked bluntly.

Jefferson remained silent, his fingers toying with the edge of the page. For a moment neither of them spoke, until Elizabeth announced: "It's around the world in eighty days by Jules Vernes." Jefferson nodded, suddenly rising and handing the book back to her.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I wasn't trying to-"

He waved away her apology, walking back towards the castle without turning back to face her.

"I could teach you."

Jefferson stopped. Elizabeth ran to catch him and stood in front, squinting under the sunlight as she looked him in the eye.

"You teach me to dance, and I'll teach you to read?" She offered, adding, "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Jefferson said decisively, before he could change his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

As they walked up to the castle, Jefferson strayed behind, his thoughts wandering as his pace slowed. He made a point of observing the plants, though his thoughts were really elsewhere, in a place Jefferson hadn't been to in years. He shuddered slightly at one particular memory, hurrying back up the path to where the unsuspecting Elizabeth was waiting

_'You have to tell her; else she'll think you're a complete imbecile_.'

"I didn't have any parents to teach me to read." Jefferson said sombrely.

"I know." Elizabeth replied, her voice devoid of any empathy towards him. "Victor said you were an orphan like I was."

"Well, I was taught to read a little at the orphanage, but only the basics. And that was years ago, I've never really needed to read, I mean I can recognise my name and phrases," Jefferson rambled, as though he could talk himself out of seeming like an illiterate imbecile.

"After all, portal jumping hardly comes with an instruction book." He joked, relieved at the sound of Elizabeth's melodic laughter that didn't seem to be at his expense.

"Look, I know you're not stupid- you have a way with words and a wicked tongue." Elizabeth said winding her arm through his when Jefferson had caught back up with her.

"Orphanages are awful, regardless of what realm you are in."

"I thought you were adopted?"

"Not at birth. I spent the first seven years in an orphanage." She explained, hurriedly withdrawing her arm as they approached the castle doors.

Elizabeth pushed the door open before calling Victor's name. There was no reply.

"You know, we could get started with your reading lesson now?" She suggested; the door creaking shut behind Jefferson as he stepped inside.

"What about your fiancé? Don't you need to continue your wedding plans?"

Elizabeth sighed, an injured look on her face. She didn't reply, instead she turned on her heel and set off down the narrow staircase towards Victor's laboratory. Jefferson followed, bemused at why his words seemed to have offended her.

Their arrival startled Victor, papers flying from his desk as he rose from his chair to greet Jefferson.

"What are you doing?" Jefferson asked, unable to ignore the bags under the doctor's eyes and his lethargic movement.  
"Trying to find a cure for my br-patient." Victor muttered, correcting himself at the sight of Elizabeth before slumping back into the chair. His fingers massaged his temple and he began to sort through the mass of papers. From what Jefferson could see, they appeared to be covered in Victor's sloped writing, his annotations detailing various diagrams and equations.  
"Where is this patient of yours?" Elizabeth asked, picking up the sheets on the floor and handing them to her brother.  
"It doesn't matter!" Victor snapped, slamming his hand down on the desk. "None of it matters; I have no money to continue. The experiment is a failure." His voice had become strangled, and Victor placed his head on the papers, a sharp sob escaping him.  
"That's not true."  
Jefferson took the pouch from his pocket and set it down in front of Victor. The doctor raised his head, his reddened eyes widened at the sight of the bulging money bag.  
"It appears you have a benefactor- Rumplestiltskin." Jefferson continued. "And he will continue paying you until you succeed."  
Victor sat up at his words, his evident fatigue vanishing.  
"This is excellent! There is still a chance I can save him." Victor cried, ecstatic, suddenly embracing Jefferson before placing a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead.  
"Indeed," she agreed, "now Jefferson there is something I wish to show you." Elizabeth outstretched her hand for him to take, her fingertips brushing his skin. She snapped them away when Victor demanded:  
"And where do you think you're going with him?"  
"The library," Elizabeth retorted. "What is wrong with that?"  
"What is wrong is that you seem to spend every minute you can with a man you've known for all of a fortnight, when you are going to marry to another in less than two months!" Victor said, raising his voice. His attention shifted from his sister to Jefferson. He gave the portal jumper a hostile glare as he added:  
"You barely know him. You don't know what secrets he keeps."  
"Oh and you do?" Elizabeth shot back.

Jefferson watched as their arguing continued, absent-mindedly picking up a nearby operational instrument as he waited for them to finish. He knew he should probably intervene, but Jefferson felt that both Elizabeth and Victor had forgotten his presence entirely, completely absorbed in their acrimonious row. Jefferson jumped at the sound of the laboratory door slamming shut. He looked around to see Elizabeth was the one who had stormed off, leaving a shamed Victor stood behind his desk.

"I'm sorry that you had to witness that." He apologised.  
"I'm the one who ought to apologise." Jefferson said, "I'm the reason you two were rowing."  
Victor gave a bitter laugh at that, shaking his head.  
"No, you are not. Elizabeth and I have been on edge for a while now: what with my work, her upcoming marriage and now the 'disappearance' of Gerhadt and our father." With a despondent sigh, Victor continued, "Elizabeth is very...confused as of late. She does not want to marry the Count, and is angry at me for not helping her get out of the arrangement. Elizabeth doesn't understand that all I want is the best for her. She is young and naïve- she doesn't fully know what she wants. I hope you won't take advantage of that."

"Of course not." Jefferson replied. '_Reading and dancing lessons are perfectly innocent._'

He thought over Victor's words for a moment, a sudden realisation confusing him.

"You haven't told Elizabeth about what happened to your father or that your patient is your brother?"

Victor gave a sheepish shrug.

"No. I can't. If she knows of their deaths, the few strands of our relationship will break entirely."

"But you have to take responsibility for what you've done," Jefferson urged, "surely it would be better for Elizabeth to hear what has happened from you than for her to find out for herself."

"I can't tell her: and you won't either." Victor said. "If you do, I'll tell the Count that you have romanced his betrothed. You do not want to get on the wrong side of vampires.

Jefferson swallowed hard, pushing his momentary fears aside as he grinned at the doctor.

"Blackmailing me? I'm impressed. Now, I have business to attend to." He strode past Victor, opening the door to the cellar staircase.

"Does that business that involves my sister?" Victor called after him.

Jefferson didn't reply.

The hallway was silent, the grey walls, ceiling and floor making the room feel like a prison as Jefferson went towards the front door. He stopped by the grand staircase, looking up to the landing in the hope of catch sight of Elizabeth. But she wasn't there, and Jefferson had no clue where the library she'd intended to show him was. He lingered for a minute or so, though still nobody appeared and Jefferson continued on.

Laughter drifted in through an open window, a fluttering echo that resonated in his ears. Jefferson cast a glance through the window. He immediately regretted it.

Out on the drive was the Count, and for the first time Jefferson could see him properly. The land's lack of colour paled him completely, contrasting to his dark clothes that draped around his gaunt figure. But that was not what Jefferson was really observing. His focus was pinpointed on the young woman by his side, with her sweet laughter that he couldn't fail to recognise. Elizabeth. Her arm was linked through the Count's the way it had been with his only an hour ago. They were walking down towards the garden.

_'No doubt they'll go to Elizabeth's part of the garden. They'll sit on the bench we were sat at.'_ Jefferson thought, Victor's words flitting into his head:

'_She doesn't fully know what she wants_.'

Suddenly Elizabeth's head turned as she looked back towards the house. She caught Jefferson staring, her eyes locking onto his for a second. With that Elizabeth continued on, engaged in her chatter with the Count once again. Jefferson waited until they were far enough into the garden before slipping out of the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

With a sigh, Jefferson slumped into his seat by the burnt out fire, watching the last few embers fade away. Rumplestiltskin had finally left for the day's business, giving Jefferson a few hours rest from his constant questioning. All morning Jefferson had tried to pass off his half-hearted attempts of magic as the result of a rather heavy hangover, but the imp didn't believe a word. He had made more mistakes over the last few days than when he'd been the fourteen year old pick pocket that didn't know the first thing about magic.

The imp was more than slightly suspicious of his behaviour, but not as amused as Regina, whom was glad that Rumplestiltskin's attention was focused on Jefferson and not her.

"Who wants to rip out a bloody heart anyway?" Jefferson muttered to himself, scowling as he recalled the events of that morning. He hadn't seen Rumplestiltskin be that frustrated at him in a long time. The imp had been unable to contain his annoyance at his business partner's inability to remove and crush a heart. After watching Jefferson unsuccessfully remove the human's heart for the fifth time, Rumplestilstkin had stamped his foot childishly as he yelled at Jefferson:

"But you've done it before. Sometimes it's kill or be killed."

And Jefferson had wanted to do it: especially with a smirking Regina observing far away enough to avoid the imp's wrath and his own irritation fuelling him as he gave one last try. But there was still no beating heart in his hand. Rumplestilstkin had left the castle in a darker mood than ever and instructed Jefferson to mull over his failings and find what was preventing him.

A loud crunch startled Jefferson from his thoughts. Leaning against the wall was Regina, a half-eaten apple held in the palm of her hand.

"You're in love, aren't you?" Regina asked, taking another bite out of the apple, watching his reaction.

"Don't you have spells to be working on?"

Regina ignored him, turning the chair next to his before settling down in it opposite him.

"You can't deny it: I know what it's like to be in love." She continued, her tone growing wistful as she added:

"How it feels- how you can't concentrate on anything, how nothing really matters except for them…how disappointed they'd feel if they knew you'd been ripping out hearts!"

Jefferson rolled his eyes at her teasing, though her words did make sense. Elizabeth would hate to think of him as a murderer.

Pushing her from his mind, Jefferson noticed that Regina was also lost in her own thoughts, her eyes taking on a vacant look. She quickly snapped out of it and proceeded to question him:

"So, who is it? Can't just be any old barmaid."

"It's complicated."

"Most relationships are." Regina said. She placed the apple core on her lap before leaning in slightly as if she was about to whisper something to him.

"You can tell me. Your secret is safe with me."

Jefferson hesitated. He figured Regina still owed him after the potions disaster but more importantly that she wouldn't stop pestering him until he told her something.

"Her name is Elizabeth…" Jefferson began.

He had intended to keep as much as possible from Regina, but Jefferson found himself recounting the tale to her, from meeting Elizabeth at the ball to when he had last seen her with the Count.

"So basically you've fallen for some seemingly innocent yet rather manipulative little bookworm, who can't choose between a thief and a vampire and is the adopted sister of that wizard you took me to? But best of all you are insanely jealous of a vampire!" Regina ridiculed.

"Look, are you just going to tease me or help me?"

"Of course I'll help. If you really love her, you'll find a way."

"Cryptic clichés aren't helping Regina. Just tell me how to get rid of these ridiculous feelings before Rumplestiltskin turns my hat into a pile of ashes!"

Regina thought for a moment before saying:

"I think you should take up those reading lessons she's offered you, because first I can't believe you can't read, and secondly, you can find out just what's going on with her and the Count."

* * *

The thunder gave another ominous crackle, the air buzzing with a strange sense of energy. Dark clouds had gathered over the treetops, and Jefferson had no idea whether he had arrived in the land without colour at midnight or midday. He continued on, a sudden flash of lightning electrifying the sky. Jefferson could just see the castle through the fog, and exited the forest.

Before Jefferson even had a chance to scarper back and hide under the shelter of the trees, the rain began to pour. Huge droplets hit him as he ran towards the castle, his coat growing heavy as it became saturated with water. But the sudden downpour didn't cease: sheets of rain bouncing off the gravel like sparks, individual droplets stabbing at his bare neck.

Eventually Jefferson reached the porch, sliding his arms out of his soaked coat. He rang the doorbell, the bell clanging against the rumble of thunder, before brushing the water off his trousers and wiping away a stray droplet that ran down his cheek. The door swung open and Jefferson found himself face to face with Elizabeth.

"What a pleasant surprise!" She said, motioning for Jefferson to come in. "Victor's busy working; apparently the weather is perfect for his experiments."

As she chatted, Elizabeth took Jefferson's coat and boots, hanging the coat up to dry and placing the boots beneath the hook.

"Are you here to visit him again?"

"I was rather hoping we could have that reading lesson you promised me?"

Elizabeth brightened at that, showing him up the staircase to the landing. As she led him down the lavishly decorated corridor, Elizabeth pointed out each room until they reached the last door.

"This is the best room of all-" She announced, carefully easing the door open. Her voice dropped to a low whisper: "the library."

Jefferson stepped inside. Elizabeth had begun to light a few of the candles, and the musty room was filled with the orange candlelight. From what Jefferson could see, every wall appeared to be lined with bookshelves, each book covered in a film of dust. The walls extended into the darkness, the piles of books seemingly endless.

"Don't you get claustrophobic?" He asked, though Elizabeth was too far down the library, lighting more candles, to hear him. Jefferson pulled out a book, his hands faltering under its weight. A cloud of dust billowed out and he began to cough.

"You might want to start with something easier than an unabridged Oxford university English dictionary!" Elizabeth said, carefully taking the book from his, cradling it like a new-born child before sliding it back onto the shelf.

The whole library was illuminated now, and the vast room really was filled to the brim with books, the shelves stopping only to make room for the windows. Outside the lightning still lit up the sky, the faint drumming of rain echoing through the glass. Elizabeth sat down at desk, pulling up another seat for Jefferson. On the desk were various papers, held in place by a stone. Upon seeing him looking at them with interest, Elizabeth quickly scooped up the papers.

"So, where shall we start? How about the alphabet? Or is that too trivial?"

"No the alphabet's fine."

Elizabeth wrote out the alphabet, twenty-six printed letters filling up the page. At the bottom she added his name.

"Jefferson." He read. Elizabeth's delighted smile made him feel just a little prouder; though he knew it was hardly an achievement.

* * *

With a little guidance from Elizabeth, Jefferson soon grasped the alphabet, the lessons he'd had as a child flooding back. He hadn't even realised how much time had passed until the grandfather clock they had passed in the hallway let out seven gongs.

"I thought it read four when we arrived?" Jefferson said, rubbing at his eye as he was realised just how tired he'd become.

"They say time flies when you're having fun."

"If you knew time as well as I did, you wouldn't say that." He replied.

Elizabeth had disappeared down one of the aisles of books, and sensing their lesson was over, Jefferson headed towards the hallway, muttering to himself:

"Time is a son of a bitch."

Elizabeth re-appeared at the other end of shelf, side-stepping Jefferson so that she was in front, though she was the one who closed and locked the library door behind them.

"It's probably best if you don't tell Victor I let you in the library."

Jefferson nodded in agreement, though he felt a little uneasy about making so many promises to keep secrets. Elizabeth's request prompted the question he'd been meaning to ask:

"This vampire fiancé of yours do you…love him?"

Elizabeth didn't reply; her intent gaze at Jefferson daring him not to look away.

"Do you really think I'd accept dancing lessons from you and be teaching you to read if I did?" She said softly, her hands somehow finding their way into winding around his. The cold metal band stung his skin, but Jefferson ignored its warning. He'd been doing things he shouldn't for too long to listen to his conscience.

He kissed Elizabeth.


	9. Chapter 9

The final lightning bolt of that evening lit up the sky, an electric flash among the darkened clouds. For a moment the rain stopped, the thunder fading away, replaced by the loud crackle of lightning.

Whether it was the sound of the lightning so close to them, or something else, Jefferson wasn't certain, but suddenly Elizabeth pulled away. She shrank away from him, her face an unreadable mix of emotions. Elizabeth gave an involuntary shiver, and Jefferson too felt the sudden chill of the empty hallway. He could still feel the numb sensation of her lips on his, though the taste had gone sour. The brief eternity she'd given him was shattered.

Shakily, Elizabeth said:

"Why?"

It was only one word.  
But Jefferson had no answer.  
He was still reeling from their kiss: his thoughts were an unravelled mess.  
Snippets of their conversations, Victor's warnings and Regina's teases all replayed in his head, their meanings becoming distorted. Jefferson closed his eyes, willing for his mind to clear so that could say something, anything, in response to Elizabeth.

"Your words...about our reading lesson...I thought you meant, that you didn't," Jefferson paused before clearing his throat, "love him."

"Of course I don't." Elizabeth murmured, taking a hesitant step in Jefferson's direction. Her arms remained folded, an invisible barrier kept between them.  
"My father arranged my marriage to him. I've been betrothed since I turned sixteen, though I cannot marry him until I become eighteen."  
Elizabeth seemed to grow stronger as she spoke, her tone filled with anger as she continued:  
"For almost two years I've been trapped, with no chance of freedom: instead awaiting my prison sentence to a life as the housewife of a vampire."

Jefferson wanted to reply, but he couldn't utter a word of consolation. His mouth was dry, any act of showmanship deserting him.

"So, do you...love me?"

Elizabeth gave a sigh, but she inched a little closer.  
"We've only known each other for two weeks. I'm to be married in under two months." She said monotonously, echoing Victor. Her lips remained closed, though Jefferson saw the look on her face, the sadness in her eyes that filled him with a twisted guilt.  
"I don't know how I feel." Elizabeth confessed. She was close enough for Jefferson to reach out and touch; but he resisted the temptation to feel her skin against his fingers, softer than the velvet of his beloved hat.

"Right now, I think we both ought to get some rest. It's been a long day." She announced.

_'And one hell of a night.'_ Jefferson mentally added, nodding in agreement.

"I suppose I'll see you soon?" Jefferson said, though he knew he didn't need to ask. They both knew it was more of a statement than a question.

"I suppose." Elizabeth replied, a half-smile playing upon her lips. Her forlorn face lit up enough to seem to glow in the evening's enclosing shadows. That was all Jefferson needed to forget about the Count, about the scientist working beneath their feet, about all of little complications. Regina was right: Elizabeth was all that mattered.

* * *

Over the following few weeks, Jefferson found himself settling into a routine: travel the realms and steal for Rumplestiltskin, every couple of days visiting Victor to enquire about his experiments, fooling Victor into believing he went straight back to Rumplestiltskin, and the imp into believing he had 'other business', he would go to the library and spend his afternoons with Elizabeth. Even though Jefferson preferred a more spontaneous lifestyle, he couldn't help but slip into the routine easily; slowly growing more and more fond of the black and white realm that was quickly becoming a second home to him. But Elizabeth's imminent wedding loomed over him, their secrets lurking in the back of his mind. As much as he enjoyed the intimate moments he shared with Elizabeth, hidden unbeknownst to the world in the library, Jefferson felt as though every minute was tainted.

"Jefferson, are you even listening?" Elizabeth asked, leaning back in her chair as she raised any eyebrow, looking more than slightly unimpressed. She gave a small smile to try to remove the frown from Jefferson's face, though his forehead remained furrowed. He was still lost in his own thoughts. Elizabeth tugged her chair closer to his, leaning in and placing and finger on his chin to adjust his head so that he was looking straight at her.

"Whatever it is that's worrying you Jefferson, tell me."

He could hear the concern in Elizabeth's voice, but Jefferson hesitated to confide in her. It wasn't just the prospect of Elizabeth's marriage that was concerning him. The promise he'd made to Victor still stood, and Victor had kept Jefferson posted on the progress. Jefferson knew that the doctor had experimented even more on his brother, determined to resurrect him with his personality intact. The fact that he kept Gerhadt hidden from Elizabeth, kept her under the illusion that her brother was still serving in the Army and their father away and alive, was troubling Jefferson.

"Nothing." He muttered, pulling away from Elizabeth, though it was too late: he couldn't resist. Pushing away the thoughts that lingered, Jefferson placed a sneaky kiss on the tip of her nose. She didn't mind his affections: they had inextricably become part of their secret meetings.

"Hey! We're here to read, not do that." Elizabeth pretended to scold him, the smile that brightened her face telling a different story. She rested a hand on his before rising from her seat and heading off down the aisles of books. Jefferson awaited her return impatiently, every minute was precious. Soon enough Elizabeth was back, her arms filled with more dusty books, which she placed on the desk with a sigh.

"How about we try something a little more…familiar?" Elizabeth suggested.

Wiping away a layer of grime, Jefferson read the title aloud, unimpressed:

"Traditional fairy tales?"

He looked up at Elizabeth.

"You know these are real right? I live in the same realm as them; it isn't called 'the enchanted forest' for no reason, although," Jefferson continued, hoping to distract her: ""maybe I will take you there someday? You could see a world filled with colour: more vibrant than you could imagine, in every shade under the sun."

She laughed at that, the disbelieving look in her eye almost masking the hope that shone through, her eyebrows raised as if to question whether Jefferson truly meant it.

"Come on." Elizabeth said, sliding the book towards Jefferson in an attempt to persuade him to begin reading.

"I used to love these as a child."

Reluctantly, Jefferson scanned down the rather yellowed first page: the words were of a reasonably sized font, and he smirked at the very recognisable title: Rumplestiltskin.

_'Oh the irony.' _

He rolled his eyes at the opening, before beginning to read aloud,

"Once upon a time..."


	10. Chapter 10

Jefferson set yet another fabric pouch down on the steel operating table, gazing rather longingly at the mass of coins that clattered against the table like golden sparks as Victor poured out the contents.

"You do understand Rumplestiltskin is expecting results-if all this money is wasted…well, you do not want to get on his bad side," Jefferson announced, snatching up a stray coin and holding it up so it was precisely level with Victor's face, "as all of this would just vanish."

With that, he snapped his fingers, his rapid sleight of hand causing the coin to slip into his sleeve. Victor remained unimpressed; turning his attention to wiping away a dark stain on the table, which Jefferson hoped was blood.

"I have been experimenting more recently into making alterations to the brain of my brother, though I am still not satisfied. The current stormy weather conditions make it perfect for operations, though it is a complicated procedure." Victor explained, and Jefferson did not miss how purposefully slowly Victor was speaking: he suspected Elizabeth may have informed her brother of his reading difficulties.

"Well you try explaining that to the dark one!"Jefferson snapped. Victor gave a sigh, as though Jefferson's reaction only proved his stupidity.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" He haughtily asked, completely disinterested in his business partner's presence. Jefferson got the sense his presence was no longer deemed necessary by the doctor, which somewhat reminded him of Victor's rather cold and harsh seeming father.

"I suppose you are right." Jefferson announced, before giving Victor a rather extravagant bow. It had the desired effect, and Jefferson scurried from the laboratory before Victor could get too annoyed.

Jefferson made for the front door as if to leave, but all he did was open the door and allow it to swing shut with a thud. That made sure Victor thought he was gone and was also his sign to Elizabeth. Giving his pocket watch a quick glance, Jefferson strode back to the staircase, taking the wide steps two at a time. As Jefferson hurried up the library, he could have sworn he heard a low, guttural moan: a sound he'd only heard from a wild animal- or Gerhardt. He stopped to listen, although Jefferson could only hear the cold silence of the black and white castle. Shaking his head, Jefferson continued up the stairs before heading straight to the library door. Every single door was the same grey oak, though Jefferson had wandered down the hallway enough times to know exactly which one lead to their meeting place.

At first, the library appeared to be completely abandoned, though there was a faint ray of light from an open window shining like a halo on a small section of the room. It was there that Elizabeth was sat reading, tucked away between two towering bookshelves.

Jefferson kept his steps light on the faded carpet, determined to catch Elizabeth by surprise. He lingered by the nearby bookstand, observing her from a safe distance. Much of the library was still in a partial darkness, the corners consumed by shadows. But the open window had let in a pool of sunlight that made Elizabeth's beauty all the more visible. As Jefferson watched her, he realised it was minor, hidden things that he marvelled at, like the way that Elizabeth's skin crinkled as she squinted to read the minuscule writing, how her collarbone, bathed in the golden-white light, was just visible from the edge of her dress, how her eyes moved from line to line of the book, completely absorbed...

"Jefferson?" Elizabeth hesitantly called, smiling with relief as she looked up to see him stood nearby.

"Who else would it be?"

Jefferson settled down beside Elizabeth, fondly winding a dark curl of her hair around the tip of his finger. She leant into him slightly, and Jefferson could feel the tension from her body fading.

"Where did we get up to yesterday?" He asked, the flirtatious tone implying something other than books.

"The little mermaid, if I remember correctly." Elizabeth said, resisting Jefferson's charms and opening up the book of fairy tales. A bookmark, as faded as the rest of the library, had been placed on the page Jefferson had last been reading.

* * *

"The little mermaid kissed his hand, and felt as if her heart were already broken. His wedding morning would bring death to her..." Jefferson read, pausing. He drummed his fingers against the desk, hesitant to continue.

"And she would change into the foam of the sea." Elizabeth finished the sentence for him but stopped at the concerned look on Jefferson's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Your wedding," Jefferson muttered, "I've just realised it's a month from today."

Elizabeth stayed silent, gently placing a hand on his arm, her tilted head fitting precisely onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry about that," Elizabeth replied, though her mournful tone suggested otherwise, "I've should have known it was only a month away: we sent off the wedding invitations today. Of course, all the guests had been informed many months ago, so they can all come. Well, all except my own family."

"Surely Victor will attend?"

"Yes, but not my father or brother. According to Victor Gerhardt couldn't get any leave from the army, and my father's business trip was more important than his own daughter's arranged marriage."

'_How can he lie to her like that?_' Jefferson thought, hoping his own knowledge wouldn't show on his face. He knew well how to hide his feelings, though Jefferson could feel his emotions had betrayed him. Elizabeth gave him a confused frown.

"What? That's what Victor told me, yet that look…what do you know?" Her voice grew accusing, and when he looked Elizabeth in the eye, Jefferson couldn't find it in him to lie.

_'Damn the consequences._'

"Neither your father nor Gerhadt can attend the wedding, because they are dead."

Elizabeth froze. She suddenly looked paler than usual, her brightness vanishing as she stared at him.

"Dead?" Elizabeth whispered faintly, slumping down into her seat. Guilt twisted inside Jefferson and he took hold of her icy hands, his fingers comfortingly tracing patterns along her wrist. He kept his eyes locked on Elizabeth's as he continued:

"Gerhadt is still alive, sort of, he's the experiment that Victor has been working on, only he is perhaps more violent, and dangerous, than you may remember." Jefferson paused for a moment, allowing his words to sink in.

Elizabeth bolted upright, a horrified look on her face as she made the connection.

"Our father isn't away on a business trip, is he? Did Gerhardt murder our father?"

"Yes, though not intentionally." Jefferson said.

But Elizabeth no longer appeared to be listening, tugging her hands free from his before rising and heading to the door without a word.

"Elizabeth, you cannot see him: he's dangerous." Jefferson called, catching up with her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Gerhadt is my brother: he will listen to me." She insisted, shaking his grip from her and hurrying down the staircase. Jefferson followed her, though he knew that Elizabeth couldn't be reasoned with- only stopped.

As they entered the hallway Jefferson realised one of them needed some form of defence. He halted for a moment, fumbling around to find the pocket sized pistol he'd stolen. Making sure it was definitely in place, Jefferson continued after Elizabeth. He was hesitant to call after her: Victor believed he was long gone and the last thing Jefferson needed was Victor finding he had been with Elizabeth.

The faint echo of footsteps sounded, and Jefferson caught sight of the edge of Elizabeth's dress, before clambering down the winding steps to the dungeon after her. But Elizabeth had the advantage, for she was a few paces ahead, and her nimbleness down the narrow stone steps gained her more distance as Elizabeth reached the dungeon. Jefferson rounded the corner to hear the sound of the door being bolted shut from the inside.

"Damn it Elizabeth!" He yelled, banging a fist against the door. Desperately, Jefferson twisted the handle as hard as he could, but the door refused to open. Jefferson pounded against the door, yet it did not move, nor did Elizabeth unlock it.

_'It sounds pretty quiet in there, maybe she really can get through to-_'

Jefferson's thoughts cut short at the sound of a scream: a sound so terrifyingly feminine that Jefferson immediately threw himself at the door, his right shoulder barging into the solid wood. With a sickening crack, the door gave way, and Jefferson fell through into the dungeon. Straightening up, his sight wavering, Jefferson froze. The monster that had once been Gerhardt had grabbed Elizabeth by her neck, crushing the life out of her lungs. She made no attempt to writhe free, her body limply hanging against her brother's taut figure.

Without a second's hesitation, Jefferson fired the gun.


	11. Chapter 11

The monster keeled over, loosening its grip from Elizabeth, who would have also slumped to the ground had Jefferson not grabbed her. He wrapped an arm over her shoulder, holding her frail frame upright, though his trembling hand still clutched the gun. Elizabeth's breath was a whisper against Jefferson's neck, her instability frightening Jefferson more than anything.

"Come on Elizabeth." He muttered, pressing his forehead to hers, but Elizabeth still gave no sign of life, and for a moment Jefferson was gripped by fear as he realised he couldn't feel her breathing. Suddenly Elizabeth gasped as she took a sharp breath, her half closed eyes fluttering open.

"Gerhardt, he-" Elizabeth was cut short by the sight of her blood stained brother lying on the dungeon floor. She stifled a scream, clasping a hand over her mouth. Elizabeth began to cry, her shoulders shuddering.

"It's okay." Jefferson said soothingly, pulling her back into him so that her head rested against his chest, her choked sobs out of time with his own racing heartbeat.

"What on earth is going on?" A furious voice demanded. Startled, Jefferson glanced up at the doorway, where Victor stood; his eyes ablaze at the sight of Jefferson holding Elizabeth, though they soon trailed down to the gun, then to the dungeon floor.

Upon seeing Gerhardt's body, Victor rushed to his brother, carefully turning him so that he was face up, before placing a finger on his neck, though he could see it was hopeless. Suddenly Victor looked up at Jefferson, glowering with anger as he spat:

"You murdered him. You cannot deny it: the gun is in your hands. How could you? When I was so close to truly bringing him back!"

Jefferson stared at Victor, unable to hide the disgust in his reply: "Shouldn't you be more concerned about the fact that your monster almost killed your sister?"

Untangling herself from Jefferson, Elizabeth took a shaky step towards her brother. She gingerly rubbed at the dark bruises that had begun to form on her pale neck.  
"Why didn't you tell me about Gerhardt and our father?"

"I couldn't admit what I had done to you," Victor replied guiltily, before softly adding, "I'm sorry."

"Apology not accepted!" Elizabeth cried, her fury strengthening her as she strode over to him. She drew to her full height, though Elizabeth still had to glare up at Victor to meet his eye.

"You didn't have to lie."

With that, the pair began to argue vehemently, quickly becoming lost in the quarrels, stood over their dead brother. Shaking his head, Jefferson excused himself, though he knew both Elizabeth and Victor had forgotten his presence.

'_Only the gods know how long they'll be fighting_.' Jefferson thought as he strayed down the gravel drive of the Frankenstein residence towards the gardens. Even in the cloudy, dismal weather, the flowers bloomed, sensing a summertime that Jefferson couldn't feel in the gloomy realm. Somehow the fresh air was calming, driving away his thoughts that circulated from Victor and Elizabeth's rows to the closeness of Elizabeth's wedding. Jefferson even managed a brief smile at the sound of birdsong in the trees that hung over from the woods. Their chirps were not quite loud enough to drown out of the commotion coming from the castle: something being smashed, a door slamming shut, infuriated accusations and shouts that were verging on being hysterical. Jefferson tried to ignore the din, drowning out everything by studying the different plants that Elizabeth had grown. Many of them were common varieties that Jefferson had passed in plenty of realms, though he couldn't find a single rose in the whole garden.

'_I'll get Elizabeth some roses: red ones from Wonderland and enchant them so they'll never lose their colour._'

Jefferson thoughts were disturbed by Elizabeth's bitter sobs that were accompanied by unladylike cursing, growing louder as she reached him. In anticipation, Jefferson straightened up to greet her. But nothing could have prepared him for the whirlwind of a girl who stormed around the corner. Elizabeth sank into the bench, silently seething. Her body was hunched over as she rubbed at her eyes with trembling fingers. Cautiously, Jefferson sat down beside her and reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth shook him off and twisted herself away without a word. Eventually she hoarsely announced:

"I want to leave."

Jefferson frowned, hoping she wasn't implying what he suspected.

"Elizabeth, I really don't think-"

"I want to leave." Elizabeth firmly repeated, slowly turning to face him. The end of her nose and rims of her eyes had darkened from crying and Elizabeth dug her nails into the palms of her hands. Her expression was contorted between anger and desperation.

"You mean you want to leave with me: in my hat." Jefferson said.

She nodded and swallowed back the tears that were welling up.

"I hate it here. This place, it isn't my home, it's a prison," Elizabeth wept sulkily; "there's nothing here for me. I hate it!"

"I know, I know," Jefferson murmured quietly, removing his hat and fumbling with the edge between his fingers, "but you cannot come with me. The hat has rules: if only one goes through, only one goes back. It won't work otherwise."

"But you've taken Victor to your realm before, so there must be ways to get round the rules." She pointed out.

Jefferson ignored this and continued:

"You can't leave: at least not with me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not just a portal jumper, Elizabeth, I work as a thief too. You wouldn't be safe with me. I have plenty of enemies and they would all do you harm. Trust me; you're better off staying here with the Count."

"So that's it?" Elizabeth demanded, "You have no qualms about kissing me, making me feel like I was something special and then you're going to just leave me here with that vampire?"

"No," Jefferson snapped back, frowning in irritation, "look, that's not the point- you cannot leave here, what about Victor? I can't be the reason he loses you, the only family he has left. After all, you don't abandon family."

"What do you know about family?" Elizabeth said scornfully. Her comment snapped the last of Jefferson's tethered patience.

"What I know is that I was abandoned by my own parents." He retorted sharply, making Elizabeth shrink back in shock. But Jefferson was too riled to notice:

"They didn't even want me, and unlike you I wasn't then adopted by some rich family. I spent the first fifteen years of my life treated like complete dirt, made to feel as though I would never amount to anything, with nobody to comfort me, nobody to care for my wellbeing. And here you are thinking your life is so awful because you're being forced to marry a vampire! Yet you don't understand just how lucky you are: you've never had to want for anything, you were given an education but most importantly you grew up with a family who loved you. That's far more than I ever got: which is why I will not let you abandon Victor."

With that, Jefferson rose from the bench, jauntily tipping his hat to signal him leaving. His jaw had clenched too tightly for him to speak to Elizabeth, though Jefferson had nothing left to say to her.

"Don't use that as an excuse!" Elizabeth yelled after him, though the rest of the sentence was lost in the low rumble of thunder that echoed over their heads. Suddenly Elizabeth had caught up with him, grabbing hold of his arm, her nails digging into his skin as she forced him to turn around.

"You're just too afraid to make this relationship last," She hissed venomously, "my brother told me that you only sleep with women for one night and then walk back out of their lives. I thought I could be different."

The look on her face changed, her anger vanishing as Elizabeth spoke, her voice close to breaking:

"I thought that you loved me."

"Love is weakness." Jefferson said indifferently, roughly dislodging his arm from her grip and walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

Jefferson slammed the steel door of the land without colour, letting out a frustrated groan, words failing to convey the anger that pulsated inside his head.

"Stupid girl, how can she think I love her?" He muttered to himself through gritted teeth before kicking a foot against the metal door and immediately regretting it. Jefferson's foot began to throb, but for a moment he was distracted from the battle of emotions that raged in his head. Cursing loudly at his stupidity, Jefferson hobbled across the hall to the enchanted forest's wooden door.

Rumplestiltskin had enchanted the hat to land Jefferson in the middle of the woods than taking him directly to the castle, if anyone managing to follow the portal jumper through. But with a sore foot, having to trudge through the woods was the last thing Jefferson wanted. As he clambered through the eerily quiet forest, Jefferson's thoughts wandered back to his argument with Elizabeth, his irritation increasing with every step towards Rumplestiltskin's castle.

"Ah, you've returned," the imp announced upon Jefferson's arrival, "I was beginning to worry you'd got lost." His trademark giggle was cut short by his business partner's unamused scowl, and though Jefferson knew well to tread warily with the Dark One, he couldn't help but make his annoyance known.

"I take it things didn't go too well with a certain Frankenstein?" Rumplestiltskin queried; his choice of words only making Jefferson suspicious. He didn't reply, though Rumplestiltskin seemed keen to interrogate Jefferson:

"Since when did you start limping?"

With that, Rumplestiltskin raised a hand to cast a spell, although Jefferson indignantly waved away his offer.

"I can do it myself thanks." He snapped, quickly casting a healing spell. With that Jefferson sank onto the nearby bench, holding his head in his hands as he attempted to shut out his thoughts.

"Is there something troubling you?"

For once Rumplestiltskin's voice had no trace of irony and Jefferson was thrown by his genuine sounding concern. He cautiously looked up, expecting his business partner to suddenly quip one of his sarcastic remarks. But Rumplestiltskin remained silent, though Jefferson was at a loss of what to say.

'_Why should I feel guilty? I'm not in love._'

"You were right earlier; I had a disagreement with Victor Frankenstein."

Rumplestiltskin tutted, as though he wasn't fully satisfied with Jefferson's answer.

"Well settle your disagreement," The imp coldly replied, looking Jefferson straight in the eye. Both of them knew he wasn't referring to Victor. Jefferson nodded in agreement, but remained slumped in his seat.

"But leave it for a day or so," Rumplestiltskin announced, grabbing a small pouch of coins and throwing it to Jefferson's feet, "take your wages for today's work: I no longer have any need for you. Go and enjoy the evening. Don't even think of returning until you are so drunk that you cannot remember _her_ name."

Despite his grin, the words seemed almost threatening, though Jefferson raised an eyebrow and rose from his stooped position.

"Very well." He gave a tip of his hat before doing up the buttons of his coat as he thought of his next destination.

* * *

The tavern lay empty, almost every seat abandoned, half eaten food resting on grimy plates, creaking wooden seats pushed out from the tables.

Only one table was in use and it was there that all the travellers, pirates, villagers, knights and barmaids had gathered. Sat at this table were three hunched figures, their faces half masked by clouds of perfume and cigar smoke. The fourth figure was casually sat back in his seat, a velvet top hat resting on his head.

Jefferson waited until the last second to slam down his cards on the table, relishing in the sound of the crowd's roar.

"Looks like I win another round." Jefferson declared, smirking at the stunned faces of his opponents. With a flourish, he swiped the mountain of coins towards him. With his free hand Jefferson waved for another round of drinks. One of the other players left and their seat was quickly taken by another foolish enough to believe he could beat Jefferson.

As the seating arrangement shifted, the woman to Jefferson's left sidled even closer until she was almost perched on his lap. She draped an arm around his shoulder, and he felt her vodka scented breath whispering in his ear.

"Marie! Can't you wait a little longer?" He teased in a low voice, before announcing to the crowd,

"I'm afraid there will be only one more round and then I must retire to the bedroom."

Jefferson raised his eyebrows suggestively, the throng of women around him giggling. He took a swig from his glass and winked up at the barmaid serving when Marie wasn't looking. The other players set down the cards, though Jefferson knew he would win. He always did. Because of this Jefferson didn't pay the slightest attention to the game, although this didn't bother the crowd. To them he was just a mysterious and rich stranger who was paying for their drinks.

Just as Jefferson was about to set down another winning hand, the tavern door swung open. A pair of heels clicked against the stone floor of the hovel and the room fell silent, the people staring up at their queen, shocked by her arrival.

The only person who hadn't noticed was Jefferson who puzzled by the sudden silence, looked up with a drunken hiccup.

"Regina! What do I owe the pleasure?" Jefferson cried, out-stretching both arms in welcome.

"I wish to speak to you: in private." Regina said briskly.

Jefferson got to his feet and Marie made a small noise of protest, feebly grabbing at his coat sleeve.

Dismissively, Regina gave a wave of her wrist and the girl vanished in a whirl of purple smoke to be replaced by a Queen of Hearts playing card.

Terrified, the crowd parted and Jefferson stumbled past them upstairs, followed by Regina.

He shoved the battered door of his bedroom until it locked and flopped onto the bed. Regina remained by the wall, gazing in disgust at her surroundings.

"You know I usually get up to other activities aside from chat when on a bed with a woman." Jefferson said.

Regina looked down at him haughtily, any seduction lost by his slurred voice.

"You'll have to try better than that, she sneered in response, "I'm not like those barmaids downstairs. I won't just fall at your feet."

Regina took a step towards the drunken portal jumper so that she stood over him.

"Why are you doing this Jefferson?"

Before Jefferson could explain himself, Regina continued,

"Getting drunk with a bunch of commoners, whist cheating them of their money and romancing barmaids! Isn't this the life you worked hard to rid yourself of?

Jefferson shrugged before grinning widely up at her and tossed the jangling bag of his winnings in the air. Regina grabbed the pouch before it could land.

"What did you do that for?" Jefferson demanded sullenly, reaching up to snatch it back.

"This is serious. What about Elizabeth?"

He stared blankly up at her at Regina.

"Who's Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth!" Regina sighed, "the girl who only a month or so ago you claimed to have feelings for?"

"Oh…her." Jefferson muttered, scowling as though Elizabeth was a particularly bad taste in his mouth.

"Yes. Her," Regina's business-like tone vanished as she carefully sat down beside him, the pouch still just out of reach, "I know you've had some 'disagreement' with her, but is this really the best way to resolve things?"

"This is Rumplestiltskin's orders."

"Can't you see he just wants to keep you from falling in love? Love is the most powerful magic of all: I lost my chance, but I refuse to let you."

"Maybe it's not meant to be with Elizabeth," Jefferson retorted, "maybe you haven't lost all your chances."

He leant in a little closer, his hands caressing Regina's waist, winding around her back as he pressed his lips against hers. Distracted by his advances, Jefferson grabbed the pouch of money, the intoxicating scent of apples filling his senses. But it was quickly repulsed by the horrible guilt that knotted in his gut, flashes of his kiss with Elizabeth, walking in the garden together and their reading sessions making Jefferson realise his mistake. He reeled away from Regina, whose composure couldn't hide her shock.

"Maybe I haven't…" She murmured softly, tentatively reaching out to take his hand. But he words fell on deaf ears, as Jefferson leapt up, his drunken stupor vanishing.

"You're right!" He cried joyously, "I have to find Elizabeth!"

Jefferson's shaky foot tripped on the loose floorboard and he fell forward, grabbing at the wall to stop him from crashing headfirst onto the floor.

"I should probably sober up first," He said to himself. Jefferson turned to Regina, placing a hand on either shoulder.

"You should go back to the castle and the king of course. But thank you for making me realise that Elizabeth is the only one for me."

"It's fine." Regina replied, swallowing hard before half-smiling at the beaming hatter.

Once Regina had gone, Jefferson settled back on the rumpled bed. He gave a contented sigh as he gazed up at once white ceiling, the spiders webs stretched out like constellations. Overwhelmed by fatigue, Jefferson yawned loudly and closed his eyes, dreaming of how he was to present Elizabeth with a bunch of the best red roses from Wonderland.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I haven't seen OUAT in Wonderland so this is my own take on Wonderland.**

* * *

Carefully, Jefferson plucked a sixth rose from the large bush before stuffing it into his leather satchel. So far, nobody had seen him. Casting a furtive glance around, Jefferson began to stroll back towards the winding path.

"Stealing from the Queen now?" A voice purred, "how…brave: or incredibly foolish."

Jefferson whirled around, though there was nobody behind him. His eyes went up to the branches that hung over his head, where a huge grin sat. The rest of the body became visible and a cat appeared.

"I'm in a bit of rush Ches." He called up and continued towards the path, but was stopped by the floating cat materialising in front of him.

"Don't call me that, Hatter!" The Cheshire cat growled, though it's permanent smirk made it impossible to be menacing.

"Don't call me the Hatter- that guy is a crazy loon who sits at a table drinking tea with a rabbit and dormouse," Jefferson scoffed, "I will never end up like him."

"It's a hare actually. And I wouldn't be so quick to say that." The cat called after him.

Jefferson ignored him, hurrying back up the path where the giant flowers loomed. His quick pace soon lead him back to the looking glass and rather relieved to leave, Jefferson stepped into the quivering horizontal pool to the hat's hall of doors. He gave the steel door of the land without colour a push and went from the bright colours of Wonderland to the black and white of the Land without Colour.

As usual, the woods were eerily dark, the gnarled trees creating a labyrinth around him. But Jefferson had been through the woods so many times he knew exactly how to shortcut to the castle. He made his way over the uneven ground, leaping over the roots that twisted out of the ground. As Jefferson grew closer to the castle he hesitated at the sound of twigs snapping behind him. For a moment he worried he wasn't alone, but shook off the thoughts and continued.

The silence was broken by the occasional crack of another branch breaking, and Jefferson grew certain he was being followed. He stopped, fiercely clutching the roses as if they could defend him.

"The game is up." Someone said. Jefferson instantly recognised their foreign accent and slowly turned to face the Count. Swallowing back any fear, Jefferson bowed with a flourish.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced: the name's Jefferson-"

Three other figures stepped out from the shadows, all as pale and with the same air of sophistication as the Count.

"Four on one, seems a fair fight, no?" The Count asked, clicking his fingers. The fellow vampires took another foreboding step towards Jefferson.

"Indeed." Jefferson muttered, reaching in his back pocket for a dagger.

"Looking for this?" In the Count's hand was the silver dagger, and he waved it tauntingly at Jefferson.

"You're not the only one who can steal." The Count said in his soft and detached voice.

He gave a nod, and the others lunged at Jefferson. Before Jefferson could defend himself, they had pinned him against the tree, pulling at each limb with excruciating strength to restrain him. The Count sauntered up to him, smiling smugly at the portal jumper.

"The dear Doctor Frankenstein informed me of you romancing my fiancée," He said leaning in so that his face was level with Jefferson's:"and now I must have my revenge, for she is mine."

"Elizabeth is not yours, she doesn't even love you!" Jefferson cried as he struggled against his captors before spitting in the vampire's face.

The Count produced a silk handkerchief and wiped away the spit.

"Love does not matter," He responded, still devoid of any emotion, "Her family is rich, and I shall get her inheritance. There is no other reason why I want to marry to pathetic little bookworm."

As he spoke, the Count tugged the top hat from Jefferson's head and ran his fingers along the base.

"I have been keeping an eye on you and this seems to be your mode of transportation?" He asked whilst admiring the hat.

Jefferson didn't respond, though he couldn't hide the fear in his eyes as the Count looked as though he would drop it.

"_If that vampire gets through to the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltskin will kill me._'

"But we can discuss this marvellous hat later." The Count handed the hat to one of his cronies and grabbed the discarded roses.

"These were for Elizabeth, were they not?"

Jefferson nodded, still writhing against the vampires.

"That is a shame, for I had hoped the Doctor was wrong about you. You would have made a good business partner."

The Count prised Jefferson from the tree and dragged him forward before punching him hard in the chest. Jefferson stumbled backwards and was attacked by the vampires behind him. His arms ached from being stretched behind the tree but he attempted to throw a punch in defence, though he was too slow for the Count, who kicked at his shins so that Jefferson collapsed to the floor. He was weapon less and overwhelmed by the endless stamina of the vampires, who beat him until the Count announced that they had done enough. Crouched beside him, the Count pulled at Jefferson's cravat so that his neck was bare. Swiftly, three talon-like nails scratched into his skin and Jefferson could feel the blood oozing out of them. Jefferson closed his eyes as he awaited the vampire to bite his neck.

To his surprise, the Count stood up again and placed Jefferson's hat on his head with a smirk. Bowing to Jefferson, the vampires began to walk away. Infuriated, Jefferson dizzily struggled to his feet and forced himself to run after them. With his final ounce of force, Jefferson launched himself onto the Count and tore the hat from his head before falling off. His back hit the floor, sending waves of pain through his body. The Count shook his head as if getting the hat back was too much effort. He picked up the unharmed roses and threw them at Jefferson.

"At least you have flowers for your grave." The vampire mocked, giving Jefferson one last kick in the chest. Jefferson bit down hard on his tongue but to the Count's delight a scream of agony escaped him. With that, the vampires slunk back into the shadows that revolved sickeningly before Jefferson's eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Jefferson wasn't sure when everything stopped spinning, but eventually the woods around him were still. Crying out in pain, Jefferson hauled himself to his feet, grasping a nearby tree trunk for support. He took a step forward, ignoring the screams of pain from each limb as he staggered out of the woods towards the dimly lit castle, a beacon in the darkness. His mind was still reeling from the fight. All he wanted to do was rest for a moment.

'_Just few more steps._' He thought, '_then you can see her again._'

The image of Elizabeth, with her sweet smile, was enough to push forward, enough for him to grasp the pillar by the castle door, his free hand clutching the roses. He gasped for air, trying to ignore the sharp stabbing pain in his chest. Jefferson's knees buckled as he reached for the doorbell, wincing as it rang out in the still night, clanging on and on.

'Open the door.' Jefferson willed, pressing a hand against the wooden door as he bent over and retched, pain shooting through him.  
Suddenly the door swung opened and he fell forward. He lost his grip on the bunch of roses and they tumbled to the floor.

"Jefferson?" He looked up, blinking under the harsh candle light. Jefferson could just make out the features of Elizabeth, who had managed to catch him. Her face rapidly changed from shock to anger, then to concern.

"What on earth?" Elizabeth stopped short as she looked down at his bloody state and the stone steps. Jefferson's cheeks flushed with shame at the sight of the bile by his feet. He wanted to reply, but more bile was rising in his throat so he shook his head, clinging to her bare arms as she struggled to support him.

"Victor! Victor!" Elizabeth yelled, wrapping a hand around Jefferson's back and pulling him into the nearby chair. She retrieved the roses from the doorstep and unceremoniously dumped them on a nearby stand before turning her attention to Jefferson.  
She held the candle up to his face, looking him over, her eyes widening in horror at the bruises and cuts. Her cry had faded into the darkness, and there were no sounds of movement to suggest her brother was coming to help.

"Victor Mortimer Frankenstein!" Elizabeth yelled again, her voice almost a scream, breaking a little as she called his surname. Jefferson watched through half closed eyes as she her knelt beside him, her hands cradling his bruised cheek.

"Hey, Jefferson, stay awake, please?" She begged, sounded terrified now. Elizabeth glanced back over at the roses.  
"Are those flowers for me?"

Jefferson managed to nod; grimacing slightly as he swallowed the blood he could taste in his mouth and said:

"I'm sorry."

He stretched out a finger and stroked her hand, exhaling deeply.

"Don't be," Elizabeth murmured, her frightened face softening, "I was the one who wanted to leave, and-"  
She broke off at the sound of footsteps approaching them.

"Whatever it is better be bloody important if you're shouting my full name in the middle of the night." Jefferson heard Victor call, hurrying down the staircase towards them.

"Indeed, doctor obvious." Jefferson managed to mutter, the pain momentarily easing as Elizabeth gave a soft laugh.

"At least your wit is intact." She whispered, wiping a finger against Jefferson's chin to remove the remnants of his bile upheaval.

"It's Jefferson." Elizabeth answered Victor, though she kept watching over Jefferson.

"He's not drunk again is he?" Victor sighed, "It wouldn't be the first time."

"No! He'll die of you don't do something!"

Jefferson could imagine Victor had rolled his eyes at that, cursing his sister for being so melodramatic. Elizabeth had grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him close enough to properly see Jefferson. Victor's mouth dropped slightly in surprise as he stared at Jefferson.  
He opened his mouth to make another sarcastic quip but a wave of pain hit Jefferson. Victor's orders to Elizabeth became indistinct but he could see her she standing up.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to treat you in my lab." The doctor said and Jefferson let out a cry of agony as Victor lifted him.

"Elizabeth." Jefferson rasped, watching as she disappeared from sight, but no sound escaped his dry lips, "Elizabeth…"

Suddenly, everything brightened as they entered Victor's lab and Jefferson could feel the cold, metal operating table beneath him, the one he'd stared at some many times and wondered how anyone could be operated on such a thing.  
'_But then again, all of Victor's patients are dead_' Jefferson thought, '_until me._'

"Don't worry, you won't die. You can't: not for Elizabeth's sake." Victor said, as though he had read Jefferson's thoughts. Jefferson weakly nodded, wishing for Elizabeth to reappear. The doctor unbuttoned Jefferson's blood-stained shirt, shaking his head at the extensiveness of the wounds.  
"This is all my fault." Victor muttered lowly as he dabbed disinfectant on the three cuts on Jefferson's neck. All Jefferson could do was whimper at the stinging sensation. Elizabeth hurried into the laboratory laden with bandages and water.  
"Ssh, ssh, you're going to be okay." She soothed, resting a cool hand on Jefferson's, though he could see the worried look Elizabeth cast her brother.  
As Victor subjected Jefferson to more poking and prodding, the pain grew almost unbearable, and their words became distant again.

"I fear he may have at least two broken ribs...I need to operate."  
He heard Victor say, though Elizabeth's reply was indistinguishable as something was clasped over his mouth and nose. A sweet smell overwhelmed him, Jefferson's vision blurring.

He longed to hear Elizabeth's calming voice once more: but he couldn't fight the unconsciousness any longer. Finally Jefferson gave in and Elizabeth, Victor and their black and white realm faded into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be incredibly busy for the next month or so. I won't be able to update as frequently, perhaps once a week/fortnight for the next couple of weeks. July. However I have plenty planned for this story, as this is only around halfway through! Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites this story has received: it really does mean a lot to me.**


	15. Chapter 15

Groggily, Jefferson opened an eye. For a moment the white-washed walls and ceiling blurred as he adjusted to his surroundings. He was no longer on the cold operating table: instead he was lying in bed, the soft fabric resting upon his skin. Jefferson glanced around, noting the few sparse decorations across the room and the wooden peg that held his coat, cravat and hat. Elizabeth's fingers were wrapped around his right hand, her nightdress spilling onto the bed.  
When Jefferson examined his upper body it was swathed in bandages and several dark bruises ran along his arms.

"Elizabeth?" Jefferson called huskily.

Elizabeth's hand snapped away from his and her head jerked up. Yawning loudly, she murmured,

"Sorry Victor, I didn't mean to doze off…"

She rubbed at her eyes and looked around in confusion.

"Oh, you're awake!" Elizabeth realised, sighing with relief. She leant over and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
" I didn't realise you'd come round so soon, Victor said it would take a while for the chloroform to wear off."

_'So that was what the handkerchief was soaked in'_ Jefferson thought, vaguely recalling inhaling something before falling into unconsciousness.

"Have you been here all night?" Jefferson asked; his tongue as dry as sandpaper as he spoke. Elizabeth nodded.

"I couldn't just leave you!" She exclaimed at his guilty expression before handing Jefferson a glass of water. He gulped down the contents, the cool water seeping down his raw neck. Elizabeth stroked his cheek and added:  
"Someone had to watch over you. You were in a rather bad condition last night. And I'm sorry, about what I said the other day, I didn't mean it-"

"It's fine, really," Jefferson cut in, "I understand why you wanted to leave, and even if you can't leave with me, there must be a way to stop you marrying that vampire."

"He was the one who attacked you, wasn't he?" She asked, glancing down at the three sets of stitches on his neck.

Jefferson nodded, and Elizabeth's concerned look grew even more sorrowful. Ignoring the aching sensation, he lifted an arm and rested his hand on top of hers.

"Surely him attacking me is enough to prove that the arrangement should be called off? Victor must be able to see now that you shouldn't marry the Count?"

"Victor wishes for me to marry the Count about as much as you do, but he did not make the arrangement. Our father did. His will clearly states that should I refuse to marry the Count, all the money to my family's name goes to the Count. Victor and I will not receive anything. "

"But he isn't even a member of your family."

"I know. It's ridiculous! Victor is his son." Elizabeth said, and Jefferson frowned at her despondence.

'I could give her some of the gold I get from selling off Rumplestiltskin's straw.' Jefferson considered.  
But as he parted his lips to voice his thoughts, the sudden breath caused a shooting pang in his chest.

Jefferson let out a moan and tentatively touched the bandage. His hand recoiled as the pain only increased. The cry startled Elizabeth from mulling over her predicament.

"Careful! Don't touch it," She warned, getting up from the stool,  
"I'll go and get Victor. He'll want to check you over and he ought to have some pain-relieving medicine for you."

Elizabeth strayed for a moment, running her colourless hand along Jefferson's black and blue bruises skin before hurrying out onto the corridor to fetch her brother.

* * *

Once Elizabeth had gone; Jefferson slowly lay back into the pillow, being careful not to jolt his chest. The approaching footsteps kept him from slipping back to sleep and he craned his neck to peer through the doorway to see the doctor arriving.

"How do you feel?" Victor queried, sitting down on the stool Elizabeth had been on.

"Like I took the wrong pill in Wonderland." Jefferson muttered in response.

"I'm afraid it won't get better anytime soon." Victor sombrely announced as he examined the bandages.

"Some bedside manner you have."

"I'm a scientist, not a hospital doctor! Look, do you want to bad news or the really bad news?"

Jefferson shrugged and Victor continued,

"I believe that you have two broken ribs, and you can see for yourself the bruises and the scars on your neck. Of course, those will heal far faster than your ribs, which could take many weeks. Depends on how successful a recovery you make."

"I don't need to recover. I can just use magic, I'll be as good as new then," Jefferson said, wincing in pain as he tried to get up, "just give my hat and I'll be out of your way-"

With a cry, Jefferson flopped back, breathing heavily with exhaustion.

"You're not going anywhere yet." Victor said firmly, grasping his shoulder as if to stop Jefferson from trying to get up again.

"But Rumplestiltskin-"

"Not buts. I'm sure the dark one will be very interested to find that science, not magic, saved his best thief's life. Now get some rest."

With that, Victor placed a small vial on the bedside cabinet and rose from the seat.

"Where are you going?" Jefferson said, trying to make his hoarse voice as demanding as possible.

"I have to go: the carriage for Elizabeth's wedding rehearsal will be here soon. However I do suspect my role as best man is to restrain Elizabeth from punching her fiancé," Victor informed him, before adding, "I'm sorry about what I did. If I had known quite how the Count would react, I never would have told him about you and Elizabeth. Still, at least he didn't take your hat. Then I would be fearing Rumplestiltskin's wrath."

Jefferson made a noise of agreement, though his attention was turned to trying to decipher the minuscule dosage instructions on the vial's label. It was only when Victor coughed loudly did Jefferson look up to see him lingering in the doorway.

"You know, last night, after Elizabeth found you, she didn't sleep a wink," he said,  
"She wouldn't leave your side. And she told me all about your reading lessons, how much she loves hearing your tales of far off lands- and of the argument you two had. She cried harder than I've seen her cry in a long time, somehow scaring herself into believing that the argument could have caused you to turn up here half-dead. I realised then that the feelings she has for you are very real, and that perhaps you requite them."

"I wouldn't have come back if I didn't."

"Good. That's good, as I think that maybe...you'd be...good for Elizabeth." Victor mumbled.

"Are you giving me your blessing?" Jefferson teased.

Victor ignored his comment and instead shouted back to Elizabeth,  
"I really do need to be going," Victor said, before nodding at the vial in Jefferson's hand.  
"Take it before you sleep. There should be enough for tonight."

Jefferson dubiously studied the dark liquid inside the vial, though when he looked back up Victor had disappeared. The castle had suddenly fallen silent without Victor or Elizabeth.

_'I suppose I may as well sleep._'

Jefferson downed the vial's contents in one; though he grimaced at the foul taste it left in his mouth. But within minutes he was overcome with fatigue, sinking back into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Lush grass flows in the breeze, the tips bent, brushing against the back of her head. The late afternoon sun beats down, the grass vividly green beneath the clear blue sky. Every colour is dizzyingly bright, though her skin remains like paper and her hair as dark as a raven's feather. Not that this bothers her. Her lack of colour makes her seem transparent in the glittering light._

_She delicately floats down the path, her white dress and grace reminiscent of an angel. With a joyous laugh, she whirls around. Her lithe arms extend as wide as she can make them, her hands reaching out, the daisies still coiled around her hair. She moves in time to an inaudible tune, her feet waltzing back and forth. With every step forward she grows almost close enough to take her hand. Just as he is about to reach out, she darts away again and wanders further down the path._

_Desperately, he follows her. But no matter how hard he tries, she keeps slipping away._  
_Always just out of reach..._


	16. Chapter 16

_Finally, he managed to catch up with her. Dark wisps of hair framed her face that was masked by the dazzlingly bright sunshine. She whispered something, the word fluttering in the breeze, growing louder._  
_"Jefferson, Jefferson..."_  
_She grabbed hold of his hands, their coldness sending an icy chill through him._

* * *

Jefferson's eyes snapped open and he blinked as he struggled to register the sudden change from colour to black and white. But the voice still remained, repeating his name, over and over, their sing-song voice distorted with concern.

"Jefferson?"

He frowned, his focus finally settling. Elizabeth wasn't in a colourful land at all: instead she was stood over him, her hand pressing something cool to his forehead. She pulled her arm away and rinsed the cloth in a shallow cup of water.

"You were calling out for me in your sleep," Elizabeth explained before gently dabbing at Jefferson's forehead again,  
"I've been here for the past hour or so but your temperature isn't getting any better. I've tried everything to make it go down..."

Elizabeth motioned to the open window, which was letting in a brief breeze and the tugged-down sheets that exposed his bandaged chest.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Probably just from an infected cut," Jefferson lied, glanced down at the clean bandages that appeared to have been freshly replaced, "go and get Victor."

"He's not in! The Count found out about our father's death at the wedding rehearsal last night. Victor's helping him sort all the legalities with my father's lawyers. He thought that because you were asleep, you'd be alright." Elizabeth replied, her voice trembling slightly.

"I am alright," Jefferson soothed, "I'm sure it'll go down."

He gave Elizabeth a reassuring smile. She half-smiled back, though the fretting look in her eyes lingered.

"How about you read to me?"

Elizabeth considered the suggestion for a moment, resting her hand over his.

"I'll just be a minute." She said, placing the damp cloth back in its cup and heading out into the hallway. A few minutes later Elizabeth returned, clutching several books. She set them down on the edge of the bed so that Jefferson could see the covers.  
He looked at each in turn and said bemused:

"Peter Pan, Aladdin or Alice's adventures in Wonderland? Do you have an obsession with children's fairy tales?"

Elizabeth shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"You like them just as much as I do: now, which one?" She teased.

Jefferson didn't need to read the synopses: he knew all three stories well enough as each was in set in a realm he'd visited many times. He picked up the final book, thinking of his last trip to that bizarre place.

"How about this one?"

Elizabeth nodded; taking the book, her fingers gently moved each page until she found the beginning. 

* * *

"There was a table set out under a tree in front of the house, and the March Hare and the Hatter were having tea at it-"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure the tea party was in the middle of a field." Jefferson interrupted.

Elizabeth put the book down yet again and gave him a steely glare.

"Will you please stop with the alterations? This is Lewis Carroll's Wonderland, not the one through your hat!"

"Well he's got it all wrong," Jefferson sullenly muttered. Shaking her head wearily, Elizabeth picked up the book to continue. But Jefferson lay restless, his bored mind filling with random questions to ask her.

"Why is your library so dusty?"

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment.

"Are you delirious?"

"No, though being stuck in here is driving me insane."

She laughed at that and said softly:

"The library is always dusty because I'm the only one who uses it. I'm not really supposed to- I stole the key from my father after he locked the place up. I think it reminded him too much of our mother. It was her favourite place, and she liked nothing more than to read to my brothers and I," Elizabeth explained, affectionately flicking through the discarded book on her lap,  
"especially these fairy tales, she loved them. But then she got too sick to read…"

"I'm sorry about your mother." Jefferson said, his comment from their argument still fresh in his memory.

"It's not your fault. There was a scarlet fever epidemic, many people died in the nearby towns. I think that's why Victor was so determined to become a doctor from a young age: and is now obsessed over resurrecting the dead- he doesn't want to lose any more of the people he loves."

They were both silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.

"I never really had an ambition," Jefferson admitted.

"Well I've always wanted to be an author and write my own fairy tale for others to enjoy," Elizabeth said, "I've even written a few stories, but well, it's just a silly dream."

"How on earth is that silly?"

"Because I'm merely kidding myself: they'd never get published. Women hardly ever get their work published as it's not really socially acceptable. Especially not once I'm the housewife of a vampire."

"You won't be the housewife of that Count," Jefferson insisted.

She laughed at that, shaking her head.

"What can you do about it Jefferson? You're not well enough to get out of bed, and the wedding is in a fortnight."

Jefferson opened his mouth to protest that actually, his hot flush from earlier felt as if it had gone down, but another voice filled the silence.

"It's less than that I am afraid."

Both Elizabeth and Jefferson looked up at the sound of Victor's voice. He was stood by the door clutching an official looking document.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

Her brother did not reply, instead stepping towards them and placing the papers on the bed. Elizabeth peered to read them, suddenly snatching them and screeching furiously:

"He wants to do what?"

"What?" Jefferson demanded, leaning forward to get a better look at the document.

"Move the marriage forward to the day after my birthday, rather than a week after!"

Elizabeth slammed the papers back down so Jefferson could read them, glaring up at the silent Victor who stood over them.

"How could you let him do this?"

"I had to," Victor calmly stated, "As our father is dead, and I your only living relation, apparently you have no legal guardian. In the eyes of the law you have to be married as close to your eighteenth birthday as possible. Even if I had said no on your behalf, it would have meant that the Count would receive all the money, as directed in our father's will."

"But…but what about the church, and the flowers, and surely all the invitations will have to be resent out?" Elizabeth protested.

"That doesn't matter!" Jefferson interjected, "the point is, none of us want you married to him- so sod the will. We've got to do something about it."

"It's not as simple as that. Our father's will is very specific, purely because he knew either Elizabeth or I would try stop the arrangement, and funnily enough it doesn't mention anything about what to do in the event of a portal jumper and thief becoming attracted to my sister-"

"Victor," Elizabeth interrupted in a warning tone, "Jefferson has every right to be concerned and I think that I should talk to him. Alone."

Taking the hint, Victor gathered together the papers and headed off down the hallway. His mutterings weren't quite inaudible to them. Jefferson could hear his name being mentioned, and suspected they were not necessarily pleasant.

"Ignore him. You're right: even if Victor won't do anything, we should do something about this wedding." Elizabeth said.

She clasped Jefferson's hands, her seething anger fading into worry as her eyes met his, desperately searching him for a solution.

"I can't do anything like this." Jefferson said, and pointed down at his chest, then across to the hat. Even if he couldn't persuade Victor, he figured Elizabeth was worth a try.

"If I could use that, I could go back to my land and use magic to create a potion and heal myself."

Elizabeth followed his gaze to the hat, though she frowned uncertainly.

"But how do you get back- don't you have to jump?"

Jefferson nodded, and Elizabeth continued:

"You can't jump, not with two broken ribs! No matter how much pain medicine you took, the shock of the jump would be too much for you to handle. I'm not letting you."

"What do you want me to do?" Jefferson said exasperatedly,  
"I can't just lie here for an infinite amount of weeks waiting for my ribs to heal and watch you marry that vampire!"

"Is there not another way of getting magic here? Couldn't you perhaps use the hat to get the items you need and then make the potion here?" Elizabeth suggested.

Jefferson thought for a moment, nodding slowly.

"Theoretically, yes..." He murmured, thinking through the stages.  
He waved a hand in the direction of his satchel that hung beside the hat.

"Can you get me the vial of fairy dust from my bag, and my hat?"

Elizabeth followed his instructions and pulled out a small bottle that glowed yellow, as well as take his hat from the peg.

"Why don't you use this to heal yourself?" She asked, studying the powdery dust before handing it over to him.

"I only really use it for kick starting the hat. Plus, I'd rather like to show you a little more magic."

Jefferson pulled off the cork and poured a small amount of the fairy dust onto the hat. Almost immediately it began to rotate, swirls of purple spilling out. As it grew larger, Jefferson closed his eyes and pictured Rumplestiltskin's potions room.

He'd been in it enough times to recreate the place precisely in his mind. Then he thought back to the day when Regina had messed up her potion, rewinding to just after Rumplestiltskin had left the pair for his business outside the castle. With each necessary item in mind, Jefferson could feel the hat's magic surging through him as the portals were created. His eyes didn't open until he had fully imagined all the items vanishing, and to his amazement, they had appeared on the bed beside the hat.

"Wow," Elizabeth breathed, staring at the items.

"That's not even the best part," Jefferson said with a wink, taking the ogre blood and adding one of the unicorn hairs. His focus became devoted to the potion, his fingers moving with precision as he added the remaining ingredients. Eventually, the potion turned a dark purple hue and Jefferson grinned.

"One healing potion complete," he announced, holding up the bottle for Elizabeth to examine.

"I must admit, your magic is more exciting than Victor's science!" She exclaimed, staring wondrously at the potion.

"Time for it to go down the hatch," Jefferson said, placing the bottle to his lips, before adding:

"Could you make me a drink? This stuff smells disgusting, so it's only going to taste foul."

Elizabeth returned with two cups of tea on a tray. Jefferson took one and poured the potion into it, the steaming tea rippling in its cup. Elizabeth lifted hers and tapped it against his.

"A toast, to your good health," she laughed.

"And to us finding a way for you not to marry the Count!" Jefferson replied, gulping down the tea.

The freshly boiled water burnt his throat, followed by a tingling sensation that seeped into every bone. As a test, Jefferson inhaled sharply, anticipating a stab of pain, though none came. He then sat up with ease, beaming at Elizabeth.

"Even those scars have gone," she said, handing him a pocket mirror. Jefferson studied his neck to see that Elizabeth was right: the skin was completely smooth across his neck, as if any trace of the fight had vanished. He flexed his stiffened arms before sliding his legs out of the bed.

"I suppose I best get going," Jefferson announced, taking his hat in one hand. He sat opposite Elizabeth for a second before leaning in and kissing her goodbye. It was only intended to be brief, though Jefferson found himself inextricably connected to her. He revelled at her touch, her cool hands tentatively exploring his bare back. Jefferson shifted his body closer to hers, his own hands resting on the nape of Elizabeth's neck, fingers wound around the loose spirals of hair.

"Honestly, five minutes alone..." Victor said loudly, startling them both.

Elizabeth and Jefferson separated rapidly. Jefferson could feel his cheeks guiltily flushing under Victor's unimpressed stare, and Elizabeth kept her head bowed, eyes fixated on the floor. Nobody spoke until Victor gave a slight cough and asked:

"How are you well enough to do...that? A recovery that quickly, it simply isn't possible."

"Magic." Jefferson and Elizabeth replied simultaneously.

Victor rolled his eyes and sighed disapprovingly to himself, though Jefferson wasn't sure if it was because of his use of magic or them speaking in unison.

"I presume you'll be wanting to return to your beloved enchanted forest?"

"Of course!" Jefferson said, glancing over at Elizabeth, "but I'll be back soon enough."

"Yes you will- this month's funds from Rumplestiltskin are due in a few days." Victor firmly said.

"Sure, and it's Elizabeth's birthday too," Jefferson continued.

He took the hat and placed it on the grey floorboards. Both Elizabeth and Victor took a step back as it began to enlarge. Jefferson gave a small bow, quickly winking at Elizabeth whilst her brother wasn't looking.

"Time to see if Rumple's noticed my absence," he said, before leaping into the portal.


End file.
